


January 7, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes after a territorial Smallville creature bit Reverend Amos Howell's arm twice.





	January 7, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes after a territorial Smallville creature bit Reverend Amos Howell's arm twice and she prepared to avenge her father.

THE END


End file.
